The term InGaN-based light-emitting diode chips in conjunction with the present invention is understood fundamentally to mean all light-emitting diode chips whose radiation-emitting zone has InGaN or related nitrides as well as mixed crystals based thereon, such as Ga(Al,In)N.
InGaN-based light-emitting diode chips are known for instance from The Blue Laser Diode by Shuji Nakamura and Gerhard Fasol, Springer Verlag Berlin Heidelberg 1997, page 209 ff.